GAB High School
by Tiggerlover5
Summary: Onizuka, 22 years old, single and greatest teacher had traveled to America to teach at a school. But wait, what's type of school is this? Join Onizuka at a new school, new students and a new world. Fantasy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I do not owe Eikichi Onizuka or GTO. :3 If I did, I would ruin it. Also, I'm sorry if I'm OOCing Onizuka a lot. TxT I don't mean too, I'm just new at Fanfiction writing. O-o; And to be truthful, I'm not the best writer in the world.

Oh! I do own all the other characters here, and my plot.

* * *

"Eikichi Onizuka, we heard great things about you." The principal said, clasping his hands together behind his bony back. The elder man looked down at the twenty-two year old. The principal had a halo of white hair with three single string brushed over, "We are more than happy to have you at our school." 

"Where's the kids?" The ex-gang member teacher asked. He had yet to see any cute girls in short skirts.

"Mr. Onizuka, the Students don't come back until Monday." The principal said, pushing up his glasses, dull black eyes looking at him, "And even then, the first day you never teach anything."

"Oh…" Japanese teacher said, placing his hands into his pockets. He leaned back, slouching.

"As I was saying, we understand you are use to misbehaving kids. It's teachers like you that we need, and again we're more than happy that you took the teaching job." He said, slightly chuckling, "And you learned English well, might I add."

The principal rambled on, while the fake blond teacher blocked him out. He was thinking of hot blondes that could be found in American. He smirked, going in deeper thought of the new found girls in a different country. _Watch out! Here comes the Great Teacher Onizuka! _

When the simple minded teacher saw the principal's lips stop moving, he pulled himself out of his fantasies and spoke, "Don't worry Prin!" Do to forgetting the principal's name, "This school will be ready for me, the Great Teacher Onizuka!" He said, he gave the teacher a thumb up, with a wide stupid smirk, "There's nothing I can handle!"

"Mr. Onizuka you are aware—"

"BRING IT ON!" Onizuka said, "I don't need to be aware! Bad class, I take!" The proud teacher said, giving off a sly smirk, "I would like a majority of girls in my class too." He added, snickering.

The principal signed, shaking his head. The Japanese teacher would just have to see for himself, "How about we see your class room, Mr. Onizuka."

* * *

It was normal for students to be later, but never a teacher. Then again, Onizuka wasn't normal. 

"Hehehe… These kids won't even know what hit them!" The teacher said, fixing his costume up. Yes, Onizuka wouldn't be Onizuka without his wild cos-plays.

The blond teacher was in a brown fuzzy suit that covered from his neck to his toes. The suit was that of a wolf, with a disorderly fuzzed out tail that sway back and forth as he walked down the halls. The feet, made to be a two inches longer than normal, with fake white claws out, and his hands in a werewolves' claw, half human half. The blond teacher then hand long ears sticking out of his head, held by a headband, and finally, he couldn't forget the whistlers and snout with a black nose at the end of it.

_This will scare the kids for a rude awaking. _The stupid teacher thought, as he stopped in front of his classroom. He could hear the noise or misbehaved students from outside.

"Time for life fun!" He said, bursting through the door, jumping on his desk. He was on all four, before he yet out a pitiful loud howl, "Howl"

It had stopped the noise in the class as the teacher stupidly howled for a few minutes.

"Is that some type of stupid joke?" A student asked.

"I AM werewolf!" Onizuka said opening his eyes. What he saw made his mouth drop to the floor.

"No, I am a werewolf." The werewolf said, taking his long foot to scratch behind his right ears, yellow slit eyes glaring at the teacher.

"W-W-W-Wer-."

"Werewolf." The teenager said, smirking. Pointy carnie teeth could easily be seen out of his long snout.

"Hey! That's a great costume!" The stupid teacher said, walking up to him. He had such a narrow view, he didn't happen to noticed the other students, "Where did you get it at!?" He asked, reaching for the long, ragged ears.

The werewolf moved back, snapping at the teacher's hand, "Touch me and die." Thanks to stupid luck, Onizuka got his hand away just before the jaws of iron locked on him.

"Oi! Oi! Came down boy." Another student said, patting the werewolf on the head.

"Yeah, not like we see werewolves daily!" Another voice said, leaning over his chair to face him.

The two faces turned to the teacher, "Eh, he's just grumpy in the morning!" They said in unison.

"Eh?!" He looked up. It wasn't that they were twins, but he got his chance to look at the other students. Faires, demons, animals, vampires, angels he felt like he was in some twisted anime.

_WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS?!!_

"Gifted Arts of Bachman High School, you're in my way." A girl behind him answered.

* * *

; Eh. I hope that went okay. :3 Next chapter… What type of school is G.A.B. High school? And who are some of his new students? 

Oh.. Tips and everything would be helpful.. On writing style.. way to make Onizuka less Ooc.. stuff like that. Thanks. Also, o-o; I know my grammar is bad, no matter how many time I proof read it. ; I'm sorry for it –bows-


	2. Chapter 2

"Gifted Arts of Bachman High School, you're in my way." A girl behind him answered.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes into the class before Oinzuka settled down in his class. This was, of course, after he had panic and recoil out of the room, slowly until he reached the halls. There, he ran like hell toward the Principal's office.

_Flashback_

"_Gifted Arts of Bachman High School, you're in my way." A girl behind him answered, in a bored, impassive voice. Oinzuka looked up, seeing a girl, with her eyes covered and a spider hanging down her shoulder on a thin web. The black widow was inches away from his face._

"…" _Oinzuka mindlessly got up, slowly recoiling back toward the door. His back never facing the students, until he reached the hall. He watched the door swing shut and then he bolted. _

_He bolted to a place he knew. He pushed the door open, "Y—"_

"_Ah, Mr. Oinzuka, I assume you met your class." The principal said. His office was well kept. A few file cabinets to the left, a big wood oak desk, and a large black chair, "Now, before you freak out, Mr. Oinzuka, I did try to warn you." The old principal said, giving a gentle smile._

"_Bu-"_

"_Now Mr. Oinzuka, it's very important not to leave your class untended," He said, standing up and turning the dumbstruck teacher to the door, "I believe you said that a great teacher like yourself can handle anything." He added, placing his hand on the young man's back and pushing him toward the door, "It's time to do your job, and good luck." He said, pushing him out the door._

_After __Eikichi was pushed out of the office, he thought. Then, Eikichi Oinzuka smirked, "Great Teacher Oinzuka can handle anything!" He said. Then, with a determine face, he walked back toward the class of misfits. This time -don't ask me when he changed, but did- he was in his normal t-shirt and pants. _

End-

After the fifteen minutes, and setting down, Oinzuka stared at them, while the students stare back at him.

The class was set up in a way, in which the teacher was the center of the classroom. Behind him are the black board and his personal desk. At the moment Oinzuka stood in front of the other desk, (the one he jumped on as a werewolf) and looked around. There were not many kids in the class. There was three rows of two on each side of him, and then for chairs in the back. All but one of the desks was filled with a student.

Tired of the staring, the student to his right stood up, crashing her fist against the table, "No matter how I **love**doing nothing, I think it's time you did something instead of looking stupid," snapped the short-tempted elf.

"Eh?" Oinzuka turned to her, with his mouth slightly opened and a bewilder look on his face.

"Take attendance dumbass!"

Oinzuka grinned, "Oh yeah!" he said, turning around to write his name on the board. Written on the board was this: **Great Teacher Oinzuka. **

"THAT ISN'T ATTENDENCE!" The elf yelled, causing a few ears to fold back.

"Got to know my name," Oinzuka replied, "Now… the list.. the list were are Ah! There we are." He said, holding up a naming chair, "HEY! The last names are lost?"

"_Don't worry about it, two thirds of the class don't have last name_."

"Ah.. Alright.. Well let's start.."

"Nemesis?"

"Here." The elf said, crossing her delicate arms. She was about 5'6, with blond hair that reached to the back of her waist. It was pulled up, out of her face, with to bangs divided evenly to each side of her face that reached to her chin. She was glaring at the teacher with icy blue eyes, matching her fair complex. She had her legs crossed, moving the jean skirt up a few centimeters. With the jean skirt was a white polar shirt, with the outline of her bra seen. She had a brown belt with a big circle buckle mostly for style, and then white flip-flops.

"_Watch out for her, she's short-tempter. Oh, and she thinks she the big shot of this class. Stupid elf, always thinks there better than everyone_."

"Castor?"

"Yo." The tall male teenager answered. His oddly natural blue hair was in a low ponytail that reached to his mid back. He had stands out of the hair-tie to outline his face. He had glowing yellow eyes that oddly could be compared to a pie crushed. He was as white as a ghost, and the black jacket, fingerless gloves, and pants didn't help darken his complex. He had a white shirt, unbutton half way.

"_He's a gang member, smoker too. Though, he wont' cause any trouble. He thinks he's hot, but the girls say another story." _

"Violet."

"_You should say Iona's name too_."

"And Iona."

The two girls jumped out of their seat, saluting the teacher, "Violet!"

"Iona!"

Whoever said that cats and dogs are natural enemies knew nothing of these two demons. These girls were small, and could be mistaken for freshmen at the school. Violet was the cat demon. She had purple short hair that reached neatly to the jaw-line. It was held neatly, with bangs just as long, with a slit mostly to the left side, covering most of the left eye, and then a little bit of bangs to the other side. To match here purple hair, were big childish deep blue eyes, with a small slit pupil. Small black cat ears stuck out of her skull and at the moment was perked up. Due to the love of anime, the cat demon was wearing the typical school girl uniform—This was a better idea, for the short skirt allowed her black tail swing out of the skirt happily.

Now let's get to the dog demon, Iona. The redhead was slightly tanner than her best friend. Her red hair, not the hair color red, but a bright, color pencil red, was just as short as her friends, with bangs. She had matching big eyes, and a cute little smile on her face. Floppy, red dog ears stuck out of her skull, a light brown on the inside. She was wearing a matching school girl outfit that Violet was wearing, and a large tan tail wagging happily at being noticed.

"…. Hehehe." Oinzuka said, eying the two girls.

"_Cute, stupid, inseparable, and DDR masters_."

Oinzuka's eyes turned back to the attendance, "Dalit?"

"…." The young man rose his hand. He had a slight beauty to him, with soft blue hair that covered one of his lime-green eyes. He was pale with light freckles. His structure was on a famine side, and despite that fact there was something that told people not to mess with him. He had on a black polo shirt, bring out the paleness of his skin, with a long-sleeve undershirt. His jeans were slightly low, and black vans to finish his outfit.

"_Dalit got a hot single mom_."

"WHAT?!" Oinzuka said, coming to life as he slammed his hands onto Dalit's desk, "IS IT TRUE?!"

Dalit was taken back, pushing his chair a inch or so away from his table, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you really have a hot mom?! Oh I can't wait until meeting the parents. Hehehehe."

Dalit frowned, and emotionlessly answered, "No."

"But! That's what—" He turned, then noticed the little creature on his shoulder. It was no bigger than the middle finger, he hand blond hair that reached to his waist, tied back. Long pointy ears stuck out of his hair and green eyes stared up at the teacher. He had two sets of transparent wings, that when he flapped fairy dust feel on the teacher's shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt, with a leather wristband, and then jeans. He crossed his arms and grinned, two pointy fangs stuck out, "_Yo."_ His voice was tiny, with a squeak to it.

Oinzuka stared at it for a moment, then flicked off the fairy, "Stupid bug.." he said, turning back to Dalit, "About your—"

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"_

He pushed himself off the wall, dusting his tiny body off, "_You stupid teacher! Here I am, helping you and you .. I going to make your life a living hell."_

Both hands went out in front of the fairy, pointing at Oinzuka. The tip of each fingers glowed and then, he flex his arms over his head and with some force, extend them back in front, causing two lines of dust-If you had to give it a color, it would be pink- at the teacher, causing Oinzuka to sneeze.

"He's screwed." Someone from the back said, and the twins from before nodded.

"It was nice knowing him."

"Like hell! Not with his werewolf mocking!" The werewolf said.

"I thought it was funny--."

"Shut it vampire! Or I'll bite you."

"Sorry"

"HEY!" Oinzuka said, turning back to the class, "I'm trying to talk to Uh.. Um.." He turned toward Dalit again, but this time hit his knee against the bar of the desk. He jumped back, grabbing it.

The class laughed at his dancing of pain. As he hopped around, he somehow was back to the center desk, bumping into it and flipping over it, disappearing from the laughing class sight.

The fairy flew over Oinzuka, who was in a tangled up situation on the floor. His hand stuck up and twitching once an awhile.

"_That's only the start_." The fairy said, his hands on his hips.

* * *

**Hehe. ; There's some of the characters. There's 16 people in the class. So I didn't get to them all. But I will.. I just thought it would be boring to just have description after description.**

**Also, I do notice that Oinzuka is out of character, I'm sorry. Any tips are loved and welcomed. **

** Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
